1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a chair, and more particularly to a method of forming a chair which is able to form both the chair legs and the seat together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most of chairs are composed of chair legs and the seat, and the seat comprises a chair pad and a chair back. The chair legs and the seat respectively have matching securing apertures. After the chair legs and the seat are separately formed, these two items are combined with screws.
However, since the chair legs and the seat are individual elements and combined together with screws, the securing strength may be weak. In addition, shaking and vibrations that occur during usage may cause the screws to loosen. Furthermore, after the chair legs and the seat are separately formed, they must be combined together with screws, which can lead to longer manufacturing times and increased costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of forming a chair to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.